


Alone Again

by SpikeyPumpkin29



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartache, Loneliness, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Tragic Romance, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeyPumpkin29/pseuds/SpikeyPumpkin29
Summary: The closer he gets to happiness, The father he falls (Tenth Doctor)
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)





	Alone Again

"Doctor!" the young woman before him screamed, writhing and twisting on the marbled floor in terrible agony and the doctor could only watch on in distraught frustration. She looked up at him from the floor with eyes burning in pain and anguish. Her hair if onyx hair cascaded over her fragile shoulders as she fought to retrain herself from succumbing to her imminent death. White silk clung to her body-hugging her breasts and small waist, sweat seeping through so that her nipples were becoming exposed to the doctor's eye. Even in her most ugly moment was she beautiful to him.

The doctor kneeled in front of the pained woman searching desperately inside himself to try and find some way of comforting her. But there was nothing he could do. He knew this day would come just as she. All he could do now was wade through her transformation with her, hold her hand, and guide her through for he knew all too well what it felt like to die. Regeneration wasn't painless. It hurt and so even though she was not regenerating but merely transforming into her destiny he knew in his heart all he could offer was a hand.

She writhed and clutched at her stomach, grunts escaping her lips as she fought back the tears only to let them flow. It was her nightmare, she had told him how she had feared this exact moment, how she had told him, no, demanded him to return to his tardis and to leave her to her fate, to forget her existence. She was a child of darkness and an enemy of the great doctor yet still he pitied her, he cared for her, he loved her.

"It burns," she cried, a slender hand clutching the doctors in terrified agony. "Doctor it burns! Please! Please make it stop!" but he knew he couldn't.

The doctor eyed the woman with distressed brown eyes mourning her suffering. He yearned to release her from her pain and if she had been any other enemy of his he would have made sure that she was wiped from the fragments of time. Braziers burned around the marble hall like fire demons licking their tongues hungrily for flesh. The doctor's hearts pounded inside of his chest, breaking all over again as another one slipped away from him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her torment even though he in reality he knew he was not to blame. Her awakening had been inevitable from the moment they had met and now he was losing her. Just like Rose.

"I'm here," he whispered softly, staring into her eyes with weaning conviction. He could feel the bitter sting of the tears rising to the forefront of his eyes and he desperately tried to blink them away. "It's alright, I'm here, with you." his words spoke of calm but inside he was a torrential storm.

"I don't want you to leave me doctor!" the woman pleaded desperately her beautiful emerald eyes now changing to black. "P..please!" she begged tears pouring down her face as she threw herself into his arms, her body weakening. "Please!"

"I'm not going anywhere," the doctor whispered through bitter tears wincing as he felt the sharp nails digging into his brown pinstripe suit.

At his words the woman seemed to relax, her limbs resiting all tension. She fell limp into his embrace and he felt his hearts sink. "Amarantha?" even the doctor was surprised by the sound of his own voice but no reply came. He began to panic and in a frantic attempt to inspect the young woman in his arms he turned her body around to face him and that's when he saw her lifeless eyes staring back at him. Despair raged through the doctor's soul, grief, and regret. He was alone again.

He cradled her body as one would cradle a child. Her head rested on his shoulder as he sat with his long legs stretched out before him, dirty, scuffed up converses adorning his feet and he wept. He wept for another life lost. Another tortured soul, taken without ever knowing how to live. Granted her kind was an enemy but she was not like the rest of her kind. They had been blinded by rage and bloodlust, she had been gentle, passionate, assertive, and determined to face up to her bloodline no matter what the cost. Only now the cost was too high. It had claimed her life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through gritted teeth fighting so hard to be strong. He had witnessed so much death, this time lord. It seemed to him that everyone else's time came except for his and suddenly it became too much. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear, rocking back and forth as if to comfort her still in death. "I tried.." his voice broke. "I tried." but she was gone. Carried away to the edge of the world while the fires of her planet burned around them.

Even now amidst the fires fury, he could hear her voice. Echos of memories uttered. Conversations shared between them in the TARDIS, conversations of pain, truth, anguish, and love.

"When my time comes doctor I won't be afraid. I have hidden in the shadows for too long watching on as my family bestowed the curse of our lineage onto the humans. I won't fight it. I will face my truth and die the monster I was born to be. Just promise me something?"

"What?" He had replied studying her carefully struck by the sheer power of her words.

"That when my time comes I won't face it alone?"

He had stepped forward then, pulling himself away from the console and approaching her in a form of desperation that not even he could understand. Eyes wide and staring into her crystal emerald eyes. Oh, those eyes. Eyes that had sparkled like the stars. She had looked at him with a strange look residing behind her eyes, a look that only now did he understand. She wanted to share her last mortal moments with him before she turned. She wanted to see his face, and it suddenly made sense to him. All the bashful looks she had given him whenever he had caught her studying him from afar. The way she looked at him with admiration and desire, love.

"I promise you." he had replied wishing that he could go back in time and change their fate after all he was the time lord. But he knew couldn't. It would be catastrophic to the timelines and would damage the world beyond repair. No, this was how it was meant to be. How it was always meant to be. This was the curse of the timelords.

Rage tore through his skinny body like a rabid beast as he unleashed his tortured fury from quivering lips. He screamed and he cried still clutching her lifeless form. Hair of spikey brown tumbled into sobbing eyes for every time he thought he could live he was always alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the great portrayal of David Tennant's adaption of the Tenth Doctor. A little one-shot that I might turn into a fic if there is enough interest in it.


End file.
